The Test
by lupinsiriusluva
Summary: a drabble so its really short. Krummie is put through a test to see if he really loved hermy, will he succeed the test? and who put him through the test in the 1st place? rated M juuuuuust 2 b sure, nothung truly bad happens...


**Disclaimer**: Krummie, unfortunately, does not belong to me, no matter how hot, and muscular, and hot, and handsome, and hot, and big, and hot, and strong, did I mention hott? He is. So if I at any rate start screaming "HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE! AAAHHHHHH!" chuck me in the nearest nut house please? And "she" is not mine either…

**A/N**: This is the first of my series "Things that happened to Viktor Krum during the Triwizarding Tournament" Hope you like it :D

* * *

She couldn't believe how far she had gotten: she had slipped into the Drumstrang's ship (wich was cold and steely, or at least it felt that way…). She silently searched the cabins, one by one, until she came upon the cabin she was looking for: sleeping in his bed, big, handsome, muscular (A/N: sorry, couldn't resist :D), was the figure of the famous Bulgarian Quidditch player, Viktor Krum. Now that she had found him, she wasn't sure of wanting to do what she came here to do, the very thought frightened her. But yet, she needed to do this, she didn't trust this guy one bit, and, even though they weren't best friends, she didn't want Hermione to get hurt. She sat on his bed, careful not to wake him up, she got on her elbows, so she was face to face with him, and then she gently kissed him. Viktor's eyes snapped open, and he saw a pair of brown ones staring back at him. _Hermione_, he thought, and he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He put his hand behind her head and felt her long, sleek hair. Hold on, long? _Sleek_? He gasped, opened his eyes, sat blot up right a very pretty girl in front of him.

"What is it?" she whispered

"Y-you are not Hermy-own-niny," he said

"Who cares? She won't know! Now kiss me, Viktor" she leaned and kissed him deeply again. The kiss was sweet, he had to admit it, and he was severely tempted to keep on going, but then Hermione's smiling face popped up in his mind. When this happened, the girl was already unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed the girl's hands and he pushed her back gently.

"What _is_ it?" she said with an air of annoyance

"Listen, You're pretty, and a _very_ good kisser, but I cannot go on," he said

"Oh, you can't be telling me that you're actually serious with Granger?"

"But I _am_"

"Oh, come _on_! You're kidding me right?"

"No, I'm not,"

"Oh, please, don't make me laugh! Think, Krum, think! Has your dear Granger ever kissed you like I did? Do you think she will ever do it like that? I mean compare! I love you, Viktor! Make me yours," and she lunged for him, kissing him even _more_ deeply than before. Dumbfounded by the kiss, he played along. This was turning out to be more difficult that he thought. She managed to take off his shirt to reveal a very muscular torso; she placed herself on top of him and continued to kiss him. She had her arms around his neck, he reached for them and pushed her back, but he did not do it gently like last time. Either she was too frail or he was too strong, but when he pushed her back, she collapsed on the floor with great force. He quickly kneeled beside her.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly. He helped her sit on a chair near his bed, but when she moved her right hand,

"Ow! My wrist," she said.

"I vill take care of that" he said, he lit up a few candles with his wand, and he started rummaging through a trunk at the foot of his bed. This gave her time to truly pay attention to her surroundings: Right beside the bed was a wooden desk (from wich Krum had retrieved the seat), over the desk was a single shelf wich carried a few Quidditch books, and others she assumed to be old school books, and the wooden walls were filled with pictures and posters of the Bulgarian Quidditch Team. Krum retrieved something from his trunk, and he quietly snapped it shut (being the middle of the right, he didn't fancy waking up anyone at the moment), he sat on the bed and carefully put on some bandages on her wrist.

"Lucky you had that there," she said softly

"We haff no nurses like in your school, so we haff to take care of ourselves," he said

"Oh, thanks" she said once he'd finished, "So you're really serious, with Granger?" she asked

"I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to Hermy-own-ninny" he said seriously.

"It's Her-my-oh-nee," she said giggling, "but guess what?" she put her good hand on his cheek and kissed him gently, "you passed my test." And with that Ginny Weasley got out and disappeared into the night.


End file.
